


Glow in the dark

by yomimashou



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:45:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yomimashou/pseuds/yomimashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto likes to have packages sent to Keito's house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I can only write [shiritori](http://writetomyheart.livejournal.com) about Yuto and Keito being kinky recently XD This is a silly drabble I wrote on a very long plane ride.

"Black capes and... glow-in-the-dark condoms??" Keito said into the phone, trying to keep his voice down despite his incredulity. He knew Yuto liked to have packages sent to Keito's house because Keito's dad wouldn't snoop inside, which was more than could be said for Yuto's family, but sometimes the surprises Keito found when he opened the boxes were really inexplicable. 

"I really just wanted the capes," Yuto explained, "For that vampire role-play we were talking about the other day... that seemed hot, right? But then the condoms were on sale, so I couldn't resist trying them out..." Keito could hear Yuto's grin creeping into his voice, and despite his embarrassment to be talking about role-playing scenarios, despite the ridiculousness of the idea of someone's dick _glowing_ during sex, he couldn't help but love the way Yuto got excited about every new idea, and Yuto's excitement always drew Keito in, too. 

"So were you thinking of using them at the same time, or separately...?" Keito tried to keep a straight face, but he was already laughing at the idea of vampires with glowing dicks, and he fell apart into giggles when he heard Yuto crack up on the other end of the line. Keito couldn't always say outright that things seemed hot or that he wanted to try something new the way Yuto could, but if they could laugh and be excited about things together, if Yuto could tell that Keito would happily try anything Yuto came up with, then that was just as good, right? 

"Well, now that you said it, we'll have to try it both ways!" Yuto said when he managed to catch his breath for a moment, and Keito laughed harder, shaking his head even though Yuto couldn't see it--but of course, he wanted to try it, too.  


End file.
